


Contest

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:41:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: This is third day prompt (BITTER) from @sciencebrosweek





	Contest

The room was so silent you could hear the occasional drip from the leaky faucet in the lab bathroom. The surrounding windows were darkened to privacy mode per their instruction so they couldn’t get distracted by anyone.

Bruce sat on a stool staring at Tony. Tony sat on another stool directly across from him in almost the same position. Both men’s posture was casual and neither had moved from their spot for a while. This had started as a throw away comment that quickly turned into a friendly wager. Both trying to prove a point to the other.

Suddenly something pinched Bruce’s butt causing him to yelp and jump-ending their stand off and losing the game. Bruce turned around to see one of the suits retreating back to its docking station.

Tony gave a whoop standing “I won” he called in triumph.

“By cheating” Bruce mumbled as he stared at Tony.

“Wow I didn’t realize you were a bitter loser Banner” Tony said.

“You used the suit to accost me” Bruce said glaring at the man over his glasses.

Tony came over and pecked a kiss on Bruce’s nose “The odds weren’t stacked in my favor, I saw a weakness and used it” he said.

Bruce chuckled “So you admit you cheated” he said.

Tony rolled his eyes laughed and patted his butt as he walked out of the lab “Don’t be Bitter” he called.

Bruce sighed “You were the one who wanted to have a staring contest not me!” he called to the retreating figure.

“Why do I let him to this to me Friday?” Bruce asked the A.I once he was alone.

“Because you enjoy it Doc” she replied.

Bruce laughed “yeah I do” he said.


End file.
